Veux-tu ?
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Terra stressait. Il était face à Aqua. Alors maladroitement, et en tremblant, il mit un genou à terre [TerrAqua] / UA / Léger SoRiku en fond


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Un petit OS sur un couple que j'adore : TerrAqua. J'adore leur relation, et la manière dont ils se préoccupent de Ventus, mais aussi dont la manière dont ils s'en occupent. Et surtout, les regards qu'ils peuvent se lancer, et la manière si maladroite de Terra qui veut tellement les protéger qu'il en paye les pots cassés à la fin, plus le sacrifice d'Aqua pour lui. Bref, vous aurez compris, j'ai encore pleins d'arguments, mais j'aime ce couple._

_Il s'agit d'un UA. Et il y a un très léger SoRiku. _

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Terra tirait nerveusement sur son veston. Il était pâle comme la mort, et respirait lourdement, les mains moites. Il ne devait pas être aussi effrayé. Il n'avait pas de quoi l'être.

Et si elle ne venait pas ? Si elle lui faisait faux bond au dernier moment pour s'enfuir avec il ne sait quel playboy ?

Passant une main sur sa tignasse, il se regarda dans le miroir. Une chemise blanche proche du corps, faisant ressortir sa forte musculature, un pantalon noir, un veston tout aussi sombre et une veste n'attendant qu'à être enfilée. Il avait peur. Une boule dans la gorge, et les jambes tremblantes. A quoi rimait tout ça ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Est-il stupide d'avoir fait ça ?

\- Terra, je peux entrer ? Questionna une voix grave.

Se tournant vers la porte, le jeune homme cria un « C'est ouvert » avant de faire face à son père de lait. Eraqus portait un smoking et offrit un petit sourire amusé à son élève.

\- Tu n'as pas encore fini de te préparer ?

\- Je …

Soupirant en le rejoignant en deux pas, le plus âgé noua la cravate autour de son cou, ajustant comme il fallait la chemise et son col, grommelant quelques paroles de temps en temps avant de lui tendre la veste.

\- Allons y Terra.

\- Et si tout ça n'était rien pour elle ? Si elle décidait de ne pas venir et-

\- Tu te fais des films pour rien. Tout se passera bien, je te rassure. Après tout, c'est elle qui a fini la demande non ?

\- Oui, mais parce que j'ai stressé et-

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis des années Terra, et vous vous êtes tourné autour pendant des années. Maintenant, prends une longue respiration et … Va de l'avant.

Prenant une longue inspiration comme demandé, le brun sortit en suivant le plus âgé des deux, passant par un dédale de couloir et de portes pour arriver sur une grande salle où la lumière irradiait. Lui faisait un petit geste de la main, Ventus le rejoignit, son nœud papillon bougeant autour de son cou. Sur les bancs, il remarqua juste la présence de son petit protégé qui jouait avec la main de Sora avant de leur tourner le dos, le corps tendu. Ça allait réellement se passer. Faisant peu attention aux fleurs accrochées sur les colonnes, il dû prendre sur lui-même quand la musique commença à être jouée. Un air qu'il avait entendu une fois quand il était petit. Et à présent, elle jouait pour eux. D'ailleurs, la mélodie sembla lui durer des heures. Et Ventus à ses côtés ne cessait de lui adresser de larges sourires comme Yen Sid qui était en face d'eux. Son regard était rassurant et avant que Terra ne puisse dire quelque chose, une main, plutôt fine, se glissa dans la sienne. Il tourna aussitôt la tête et il fut subjugué. Elle était là. Dans une magnifique robe immaculée avec un fin voile sur sa chevelure azur.

Aqua était là. Aqua était venue. Dans sa robe de mariée, elle était magnifique. De base, elle l'était déjà. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Elle était … Parfaite.

Elle s'était penchée vers lui, profitant que le vieil homme fasse son discours. Il nota que son voile tenait uniquement via des petites fleurs blanches, et que sa tenue épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps que lui seul connaissait réellement.

\- Tu sembles bien nerveux.

\- Non c'est faux. Murmura t-il en jouant délicatement avec les doigts de la nymphe.

\- Pas de ça avec moi Terra, je te connais mieux que quiconque.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici non ? Chuchota t-il avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se retournèrent vers Yen Sid, se décidant d'écouter un peu ses mots. Des paroles sur l'amour, les liens que l'on créait tout le long d'une vie, et comment ces derniers pouvaient influencer nos actions et pensées. Ces mots, bien que trop recherchés, les décrivaient plutôt bien. Ils avaient longtemps été trop timides entre eux, jouant au chat et à la souris, s'attirant tout en se repoussant.

Le temps passa trop vite. Et Ventus tendit deux fins anneaux en or à ses deux amis, les yeux bleus brillant de larmes. Terra attrapa la main de sa fiancée et glissa lentement l'or à son annulaire, sa peau savourant les frissons que ses sentiments mis à brut pouvaient dégager. Et quand Aqua glissa à son tour l'alliance à la main du brun, ils laissèrent tous deux échapper une larme dû au surplus d'émotion.

\- Terra, tu peux embrasser la mariée. Fit dans un petit sourire Yen Sid.

Se penchant pour lui offrir un baiser, Terra fut néanmoins surpris quand elle l'attrapa par le col pour l'attirer vers son visage et d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de créer un doux baiser, signe prometteur d'un futur radieux.

La première danse les fit rire tous les deux. Aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre. Quatre pieds gauches unis. Ventus avait entraîné son frère, Vanitas, dans une danse, profitant que ce dernier soit un peu éméché pour être « doux » avec son double.

Le lancer de bouquet tant attendu avait fait frémir les filles de l'assemblée. Elles s'étaient toutes mises en groupe pour tenter d'attraper les fleurs tant convoitées. Le bouquet tomba dans les bras de Sora qui sentit ses joues rougir, en même temps que Riku, mais qui ne l'avait pas lâché pour autant.

* * *

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Terra s'étira en faisant craquer ses os. A tâtons, il chercha la forme d'Aqua dans le lit. Vide et froid. Se redressant rapidement, il la chercha du regard avant de le diriger vers la porte entre ouverte. Adossé au seuil, il l'observa. Elle était dos à lui, sa robe de chambre dansant à chacun de ses pas. Sans bruit, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça doucement, son visage prenant appui dans son cou, ses mains se joignant aux siennes.

\- J'ai fait un beau rêve, tu sais. Chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- Et puis-je savoir lequel ?

\- Je me remariais avec toi. Et je ne changeais rien.

Souriant en serrant les mains de son époux dans les siennes, la bleue les posa sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

Elle aussi, pour rien au monde elle ne changerait quelque chose.

* * *

Terra stressait. Il était face à Aqua. Et après le repas médiocre qu'il lui avait proposé, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Alors maladroitement, et en tremblant, il mit un genou à terre, rejoint aussitôt par la beauté bleue, qui le regardait avec amour, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Et il ouvrit un écrin en velours avant de demander :

\- Veux-tu faire ta vie avec moi ?


End file.
